Hollow Hill
by psychegloom
Summary: kia Kuchiki and other classmates are taken to a Geology fieldtrip with their Professor, Aizen Sosuke...they do not know what horrors await them within the caves of Hueco Mundo. Inspired by "The Hills Have Eyes". Warning, violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I got this idea from The Hills Have Eyes, hope ya like it! This one short, but future chapters will be longer.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're telling me that Professor Aizen Sosuke needs to be arrested because he is responsible for the disappearance of the group of University students that went missing over a year ago?" Asked the sheriff incredulously.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you," said Rukia very seriously. The Sheriff was finding it difficult to believe her, but the girl looked like she had gone through hell and back. She was dirty, bruised, there were cuts and scrapes on her skin, and her clothes were very torn.

Kuchiki Rukia had been found less than a mile off the main highway. When she was found, she claimed to have been traveling by foot for two days, having had escaped Hueco Mundo, a mountainous region that was out in the middle of nowhere, and a good fifty miles from where she had been found. She was later brought back to Karakura, and now she was here, testifying something that sounded very far-fetched.

"Miss Kuchiki, I'm going to need you to start from the beginning, but…" he drifted off taking in her weak and bleeding form, "it can wait, if you'd like, we'll have a doctor look at you, and you can testify once you've rested a bit."

"But I want-"

"Listen here, young lady, do you realize how long you have been missing? Now, wherever you were…well, you're not in good shape. I think you need to get examined by a doctor first, and I'm sure your family would more than appreciate a phone call."

"You don't understand!" She yelled hysterically as she stood up, there were tears running down her eyes, "we need to get them help! My friends need your help, students have died! There are still students dying down there! You have no idea what they've been doing to us all this time! You-" but before she could say anything else, her head started to hurt, and she almost fell from the dizziness. The Sheriff immediately rushed over to her and helped her stand straight.

"I know, I understand, give yourself a couple of hours to recuperate, I'm betting you haven't even had a descent meal," Rukia tried to argue against him again, but sighed in defeat.

To say she was tired, was an understatement, not only had she not had a descent meal in over a year, but she had endured torture, just minutes before she escaped, she had gone two days without drinking water. Without any shoes, she limped through dry barren land, mountains, cliffs, and her battered body could not stand any longer. She needed rest, she felt horrible about even thinking of resting, knowing that her friends were still suffering. But she couldn't, and to her credit, at the time of her escape, she WAS the one being put under the most pain, stress, her body being stretched to its limits, both physically and mentally.

"Okay," she sighed; she sat down, wincing as she did so.

"Mrs. Lee, yes, could you bring a someone in here? We need to have Miss Kuchiki escorted to the hospital," said the Sheriff through the phone. A moment later, two young policemen walked inside the room.

"Come on Miss Kuchiki, we need to get you checked," said the Sheriff; one of the young policemen helped her up and provided support for her as she walked.

* * *

Rukia was ecstatic, she had not had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in such a long time, and milk! To think that she detested peanut butter before this. She was nice and clean now. Dr. Unohana, who she had known since she was a child, and was ecstatic to see her alive, checked her as soon as she was brought in, she was allowed to shower, then she was given some medicine for the pain.

What Dr. Unohana had told her so far, was that she had a twisted ankle, which didn't surprise her, some bruised ribs, a broken wrist, and was in the process of dehydrating, it was a good thing she was taken care of in time.

Once she was finished eating, she put her tray aside, and lied back down on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling. '_I hope they're okay'_, she thought to herself, as soon as she was feeling a bit better, she would be testifying, and she would urge the sheriff to send policemen to Hueco Mundo, and save her friends.

* * *

"So, how is she doing?" the Sheriff asked Dr. Unohana.

"She'll be fine, her body is very bruised, but it will heal."

"Well that's good news," said the Sheriff, but he noticed there was something Dr. Unohana was not telling him, "anything else?"

"Yes, she's pregnant," said Dr. Unohana looking at Rukia through the window of her room, she had already fallen asleep.

"You think it was-"

"Rape? I would not know, but isn't that usually the case in such instances?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Do you think she already knows?"

"It's possible, she's over four months along…but there is a possibility her mind was too preoccupied with what was happening to realize she had not had her menstrual period, and she's not showing much, for a girl that far along," said Unohana.

"Her family will have to know, as well as her, let's let her rest before telling her anything, then she can decide if she wants to keep it," said Unohana; the sheriff nodded.

* * *

Rukia's eyes snapped open, she looked around her frantically, and she realized she had only been dreaming. She sighed in relief, and buried her face in her hands. A moment later, the door of her room opened. She looked up, and saw her brother rushing over to her. Her usually stoic brother was showing more emotion than she had ever seen him show before, his eyes were filled with concern, and relief.

He wrapped his arms around her and remained embracing her for a long moment. Once he finally let her go, he sat on a chair next to her, and examined her face, assessing the damage.

"Rukia, are you all right, who did it; what did they do to you?"

"It's…it's a long story nii-sama," she said lowering her face in shame.

"You don't have to be scared to tell me, Dr. Unohana, has already shed some light," said Byakuya; Rukia looked up at him confused.

"Rukia, little sister," he said holding her hand in his. Rukia was surprised, he had never called her little sister before.

"What is it nii-sama?"

"Rukia, you're pregnant."

"What?" She said horrified; she covered her mouth with her hand, and tears poured rapidly down her cheeks. "I don't want it! Get it out of me I don't want it!" She burst out crying.

"You're over four months along, you can get rid of it if you want, but at this point, it will have to be a surgery," said Byakuya in a very low voice, he hated to add to her worries, but she needed to know the truth.

"Byakuya, I need to be left alone," she said to him, her face was buried in her knees, he nodded, and without another word, left the room.

Rukia raised the hospital gown, and looked down at her belly. It was small, but it was definitely there. This would ruin everything, how could things ever progress between her and Ichigo now? How would they begin a life together once he was saved along with the others? She wanted…no…needed to get rid of it, but it was too far along, and no matter how much of a feminist she was, she was not that heartless. She knew how formed it was by now, and could no longer use the excuse of it not being a living thing to get rid of it. She wanted to, but she couldn't do it, those bastards got what they wanted again, and who knew that fragile little Rukia would be one of the ones to provide them with it.

* * *

"How is your sister Kuchiki-sama?" Asked the sheriff the following morning.

"She…didn't take the news too well."

"Do you think she will be able to testify today?"

"I honestly don't know," said Byakuya, but the door opened suddenly, and Rukia walked inside.

"Sheriff, I am ready to testify," she said sitting down next to Byakuya.

"All right then, begin from the start."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The scenery was inspired by Antelope Canyon in the US, I suggest checking out some images on Google, they are truly breathtaking. **

**WARNING explicit sexual content. I think I had a little too much fun with this chapter. Blame my newest boy toy for turning me into a perv, lol, eeww, TMI, sorry for freaking you guys out.**

* * *

Rukia sat on her bus seat annoyed, she had never felt more uncomfortable in her life; not only were the bus seats hard, but her ex boyfriend was sitting two seats in front of her with the girl he had dumped her for. Ichigo Kurosaki the popular soccer player was sitting smugly with his arm around the shoulders of Orihime Inoue, a buxom cheerleader.

"That bitch, I bet you those things aren't even real!" huffed Rukia angrily to herself; her friend Momo place a hand over her mouth.

"They might hear you!" She whispered to her.

"I don't care!"

"Rukia, it's in the past, it's been over two years…I thought you'd be able to handle it, we are all adults here after all," said Momo a little annoyed.

"Handle it? Momo, you do know we can't even be in the same room together…why the hell didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Well, I didn't know she was going to invite him; besides, this is good for you. You need to forgive to be able to move on, you and I both know you haven't gotten over this yet…you need conclusion," said Momo yawning and making herself more comfortable by placing a travel pillow beneath her butt.

"Conclusion? Like catching him in bed with her wasn't conclusion enough?"

"No, as a matter of fact, it wasn't, he wanted to talk to you after that, to apologize, he tried for weeks, but you avoided him and never returned his phone calls."

"Well it served him right, I would never go back to a man that cheated, I respect myself more than that."

"You mean…you have too much pride."

"It's not that, there's pride, and there's this, he cheated on me Momo, I trusted him and he cheated."

"All right, if you insist."

"What do you mean if I insist? Aren't you supposed to be on my side here?" Asked Rukia a little outraged.

"I love you Rukia, you're my best friend, but we both know what happened the week prior to his infidelity," said Momo looking at Rukia very seriously.

"And what would you have done in my place Momo?"

"I understand, I really do, and I'm not judging you, but I do think you should have told him about it first, he deserved a say in it…"

"I know Ichigo," sighed Rukia looking up at the ceiling of the bus, "I know him enough to know he is a sentimental fool and wouldn't have allowed me to go through with it."

"Yes, but he also loved you enough to understand, I think what hurt him is that you didn't tell him about it," said Momo looking at her sincerely.

"Whatever," sighed Rukia, "I just hope you know that I'm only here for you."

"Oh Rukia I'm so excited," said Momo very giddy all of a sudden, "a month from now we graduate with our bachelor degrees…I'll be out of this university…and Aizen-sama and I will finally be able to date!"

"Momo, it worries me…are you sure professor Aizen has hinted at wanting a relationship with you? You don't think you might be misinterpreting his advances?"

"Of course I'm not," said Momo, "oh god Rukia…he whispers in my ear, he caresses my face, he-"

"Fine Momo, I believe you, you don't need to go into details," said Rukia scrunching her nose.

"Why not? You told me about you and Ichigo all the time."

"But I didn't get that excited when talking about it, you look like you're about to orgasm," said Rukia defensively crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Do not!" Momo was going to keep speaking but the bus came to a stop, and Aizen-Sama stood in front of the bus.

"All right students, we will step out of the bus, unpack our things, then I will assign you into groups of six and you will be given your equipment. We will not be exploring tonight, as it is already too late to go into any geological explorations, so we will begin tomorrow morning after breakfast. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask either myself, or my assistant Mr. Ichimaru."

Aizen made his way out of the bus, and the rest of the students followed. Rukia complained as she was pushed and shoved, at one point she even felt a hand on her ass; when she turned to look she found a very suspicious-looking Keigo Asano avoiding eye contact with her. Rukia let it go, and made her way to the exit of the bus.

* * *

When she stepped outside she couldn't help but be in awe. Rukia had seen pictures of Hueco Mundo, and had heard about how strange-looking it was, but the place seemed even more amazing when seen in person. There were large rocky mountains, and the mountains seemed to meld strangely with the ground, they were covered in a linear pattern that made the mountains look as if they were made out of marble…or perhaps more like the rings of Saturn. There was a section farther off in the distance that looked like a series of aligned mummies.

Rukia was not in this Geology class; truth be told she hated science, she only came for Momo, but looking at the beautiful smooth formations of rocks made her eager, and she was actually excited to go exploring. The land appeared devoid of life, but Momo had assured her that the place was filled with wildlife, and that there were water springs within the mountains, and even some greenery.

"This place is so cool!" Said Keigo rather loudly.

"Say it as loud as you want, it's still not going to help you pass the class," said Mizuiro covering his ears.

"Yeah, well I bet you _he _will," said Renji Abarai elbowing Mizuiro on the side as he pointed at Uryu Ishida.

"Renji?" Asked Rukia surprised; she ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey," said Renji wrapping his arms around her to return her hug, "missed you."

Momo smiled to herself, and decided it was best to give the two old friends some privacy. She grabbed Keigo and Mizuiro by the arm and lead them away so that they could leave the two of them alone.

"You fool, after you graduated you never called back!" Said Rukia upset as she punched him in the stomach.

"Well, you can't say I wasn't around," said Renji a little out of breath, "I've been working for your brother since I graduated…almost a year now." The two remained quiet for a while looking at each other, and a smile broke out on both of their faces.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here with you."

"What?" Asked Rukia confused, he looked at her a little longer, and she realized what he was talking about.

"Did nii-sama send you?" She asked a little annoyed.

"You know he cares about you…he worries."

"I'm twenty-two, he doesn't have to be breathing down my neck all the time. He never calls, never bothers to visit…but he has the nerve to spy on me."

"Well, your brother is a private man Rukia."

"If he values privacy so much then he should respect my own," she sighed crossing her arms a little annoyed.

"I take it you're not happy to see me then?" He pouted; Rukia's cold expression quickly melted into a smile.

"Of course I am, you know I love you Renji," said Rukia wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. They remained that way for what appeared like an eternity. A hand ran down to Rukia's lower back, and she froze.

"Rukia…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time now…we really need to talk," he whispered in her ear.

"Abarai! Long time no see!" Came a voice from behind them; Renji reluctantly let go of her. It was Ikkaku. Rukia was dismayed to see that he was there with Yumichika… and Ichigo.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika!" Said Renji smiling as he patted both of their backs, then he turned to look at Ichigo and shook his hand, not too enthusiastic to have done so, "and Kurosaki."

"Abarai," said Ichigo in the same displeased tone. Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. Amber met violet, and the tension in the air grew tenfold.

"Hello Rukia," said Ichigo in an icy tone; Rukia only glared at him.

"Kurosaki-kun, Hime-chan has been looking for you everywhere," came Orihime's voice suddenly, she rushed to Ichigo's side and gave him a kiss on the lips. Rukia scrunched her nose in distaste, she hated the over the top sugary voice Orihime used whenever addressing Ichigo.

Rukia knew Orihime fancied Ichigo the moment she introduced the two. Her second year in college, Rukia and her friends Momo and Rangiku decided it would be cheaper to find an apartment outside of the college dorms. Rukia, because of her brother, was loaded, but she worked to support herself and only asked her brother for money as a last resort. Since the three of them couldn't afford an apartment on their own, they needed to find someone else to room with them; they found Orihime.

Upon first meeting her, Rukia saw Orihime as a very sweet girl, they got along very well, and they became good friends. About four months after moving into their new apartment, Ichigo started coming to the girls' apartment, since he and Rukia had just started to become intimate in their relationship. As a result of him coming over, he met Orihime, it was inevitable of course, considering she lived there.

Orihime was a sweet girl, there was no denying that, but with Ichigo her sweetness took on a whole new level, she went as far as referring to herself in third person when she spoke to him, and even made puppy dog eyes and pouted. Rukia brushed it off on their first encounter, she was confident that Ichigo loved her, but five months later, she found them having sex in Orihime's room. The rest, was history.

"Ah, Abarai-sama, how good to see you," smiled Orihime at him as she linked arms with Ichigo.

"Inoue-san, as beautiful as ever I see," said Renji with a forced smile.

"You're so sweet Abarai-sama," beamed Orihime; then she turned to look at Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun, what do you say we find a place to set the tent?"

"Umm, sure," he said turning to look at Rukia one last time.

"Goodnight everyone, we'll see you tomorrow," said Orihime to the others, then she turned to look at Rukia with a kind smile on her face, "goodnight to you too Kuchiki-san, it was nice to see you again." With that, Orihime pulled Ichigo away and the two left.

Everyone else was quiet after that, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku looked around at each other not knowing what to say.

"So, it should be a kick ass trip, looks like the old gang is coming together neh?" Said Ikkaku breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, poker, tonight, my tent," said Renji.

"Speaking of which, when did you get here? I didn't see you in the bus," said Ikkaku.

"I got here earlier, in my truck," said Renji pointing at a Dodge Ram, there was a compact trailer attached to the back of it.

"Well, I should get going, Momo and I need to set up our tent," said Rukia.

"Oh, there's no need, it's already taken care of," grinned Renji.

"What? When?"

"I told you, I got here earlier and set up; I think the tent will be big enough for the three of us," said Renji.

"Well, I'll go get Momo then. Where's the tent? Asked Rukia."

"Let's go I'll show you," said Renji; the three of them walked behind Renji.

* * *

The tent wasn't too far off; Rukia noticed that Renji's tent had attracted other campers into setting up their tents close to it.

"Renji, did you really think this was necessary?" Asked Rukia a little annoyed while the others looked in awe.

"Your brother's orders," said Renji, "the best for his heiress."

The tent was a large wall tent, it was green and looked exactly like a military tent. There was a canopy in front of it, where there were two chairs, and a little table with a small television and a radio on top of it. It was lighted from inside, so Rukia could only assume that Renji had also brought along a power generator.

"What? Did you forget your Andy Gump?" Asked Rukia sarcastically, but then saw Renji point at a portable blue toilet stall in the back.

Rukia threw her hands in the air exasperated and went to look for Momo. It wasn't difficult to find her, only a couple of yards away was another very impressive tent, which she could only assume belonged to Aizen-sama. She walked inside and found Aizen, Gin, Momo, Kira, and Ishida inside. Kira and Ishida were the star students, and were probably there trying to get some tutoring, but Momo was obviously there to be close to Aizen-sama.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san," said Ichimaru with a large grin on his face; Rukia fought back a shiver at his voice. There was something about Ichimaru Gin that made her feel uneasy. Ichimaru Gin was a grad student; Rukia had only been in one class with her before, a Russian literature class, and after working with him there, she could safely say that something about the man freaked her out.

"Hello Miss Kuchiki, it's so good to finally meet you, Momo talks so much about you," said Aizen extending his hand towards hers in interest; she shook his hand.

"Nothing bad I hope."

"Not at all, the talented International Politics student, the world needs more diplomats like yourself."

"Thank you Aizen-sama," smiled Rukia.

"I hope the two of you have a good time here, Hueco Mundo is a fascinating place, for both geological and aesthetic reasons."

"Yes, it certainly is."

"Well, Momo has the backpack with the supplies you will be needing, walkie-talky, flashlight, GPS, binoculars, all that good stuff," said Aizen smiling. Rukia couldn't help but notice that Aizen-sama was indeed very handsome; she couldn't blame Momo for falling so hard for him.

"Well, thank you very much Aizen-sama, we should be going now," said Momo with a playful smile on her face; Aizen-sama returned her smile and winked.

"Good night Momo, goodnight Miss Kuchiki."

"Did you see that? He winked at me!" Momo was bubbling with excitement as they walked towards the tent.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, you're right, it does look like he's interested in you," said Rukia sincerely.

"I know right?" Said Momo as they walked inside the tent. They were surprised at the brawl going on inside. The tent, despite looking big on the outside, was even larger on the inside. There was a round table, where Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Mizuiro, and Keigo were playing poker, Ikkaku and Keigo were completely drunk, and the other three looked at the very lest tipsy. There was a man Rukia had never met before passed out on a couch.

Rukia and Momo took a seat on what appeared to be Renji's bed. Renji got up and took some beers out of the mini fridge and gave one to Rukia and Momo.

"Thanks," said Rukia opening up her bear; Momo did the same.

"If you guys wanna hit the sack, your section of the tent is over there," said Renji; he pointed over to where a large thick green curtain separated a part of the tent from the rest of it.

"Not yet," said Rukia; she was startled by loud shouting coming inside; she turned to see a very large Zaraki Kenpachi make his way inside the room, behind him was his best friend Yachiru, but then came a person Rukia didn't expect to see here.

"Anyone here think they can beat me in a game of poker?" Yelled Kenpachi.

"You go Kenny!" Cheered Yachiru.

"I don't have any more money," said Yumichika with a depressed look on his face.

"Strip poker!" Suggested Yachiru in a perky voice.

"No, no one can see these muscles except my girl, right little squirrel?" Said Kenpachi wrapping his arm around a brunette and kissing her on the lips; the girl blushed and nodded.

"I-is that?" Asked Rukia shocked; Momo nodded, "Ichigo's little sister is dating Zaraki Kenpachi?"

"Yeah, since the beginning of the year, you would know if you had not chosen to break contact with everyone that reminded you of Ichigo," said Momo.

"B-but Yuzu, she's so sweet, she's just eighteen, and Kenpachi, he's a thirty year-old brute that's been an undergrad for seven years!" Said Rukia still very much in shock.

"Hey, love is blind."

"Yeah, apparently."

"Kuchiki-san?" Asked Yuzu a little surprised as she wiggled out of Kenpachi's hold and made her way over to Rukia, "long time no see."

"Yeah, wow, you look so different, you've grown up," smiled Rukia. The little Yuzu she remembered was no more, in front of her stood a young woman, her hair was longer, now grown down to her shoulders, and her body was definitely more developed, making Rukia feel self-conscious about her own breasts.

"So I've been told," said Yuzu blushing.

"And Karin?"

"She's going to a different university, wanted a little more independence, she's studying in Spain, got a soccer scholarship."

"Well that's great for her, she was always so smart and talented," said Rukia; they were both silent for a while.

"So…Zaraki Kenpachi?" Asked Rukia a little confused.

"I know, seems odd doesn't it?" Said Yuzu scrunching her nose, "I've known him as my brother's friend since I was twelve, and just now we're into each other. But I guess it kinda just happened. It might sound silly, but I really feel like I love him," said Yuzu with a genuine smile on her face, her eyes shining at the mention of his name.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, it's a little weird, but I'm very happy for you," said Rukia.

"Oh, thanks, you don't know how much it means to me," said Yuzu giving Rukia a tight hug, "my brother doesn't approve, but I think he'll grow used to it," said Yuzu once she pulled away from her.

"Don't worry, that stupid strawberry will eventually come to accept you," said Rukia ruffling her hair. Yuzu's large brown eyes twinkled, and Rukia realized that even though she was a young woman on the outside, Yuzu was still the same child she had known on the inside.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Asked Momo.

"Yachiru and I are sharing a tent, I'm a little scared though, it's kind of on the edge of the campsite, close to the hills; it gives me the creeps."

"You guys can stay here if you want, there's plenty of room obviously, just bring your sleeping bags," said Rukia.

"Can we really? Thank you so much!" Said Yuzu throwing herself at Rukia and hugging her again.

"Ah okay, remember, smaller woman beneath you," groaned Rukia.

"Sorry, I forgot I grew up," apologized Yuzu getting off of her.

* * *

After Yuzu and Yachiru came back with their sleeping bags, the four girls settled themselves in the other side of the tent. Yachiru was telling scary stories about the hills, and the many rumors about them. Momo and Yuzu were alert, listening to everything the small girl had to say, but Rukia was uninterested, thinking about him, Ichigo. She had not seen him in such a long time, they went to the same university, but it was a very big university. They had very different majors, Rukia's was International Politics and Ichigo was a pre-med student, so they never shared any classes, or were ever even in the same building.

She knew she had to get over him, but she couldn't help it, he was her first love, her first everything. They began dating their Junior year of High School, and had been best friends for a year before they dated. It ended so horribly. When they were still together, Rukia pictured that if they ever broke up they would still be friends, but things had not turned out as she planned.

Rukia sighed, angry at herself for being so pessimistic, she stood up off the tent and put on her sandals.

"Where are you going?" Asked Momo.

"I left my laptop in the bus; I need to send a couple of emails," said Rukia.

"Alone? Are you crazy? Have you not been listening to what Yachiru has been saying?"

"Momo, I'm a black belt, remember?"

"Still, I don't want you going out by yourself, you want me or Renji to go with you?"

"I'll be fine," sighed Rukia, and she left before Momo protested again.

* * *

As she walked towards the bus, Rukia couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine. Not only was it chilly, but the wind was howling; there was something strange about the sound of the wind, but Rukia couldn't put her finger on it. Rukia looked up at the moon and noticed that it was almost full, but not quite yet, perhaps not for another two days.

She looked up ahead to where the bus was located, it was dark, but she carried a flashlight with her. She pulled hard on the door and opened it, then made her way inside the bus. She located the seat where she and Momo had been sitting, and then grabbed her backpack. There was a sound outside, but Rukia paid no attention to it; it was not until she heard something scratching the length of the outside of the bus, that her body froze. It sounded like it was something sharp, like a fork or a knife. A moment passed, and she heard steps going up the stairs. She closed her eyes tightly, repeating in her mind that this couldn't be happening. Perhaps she should have listened to Momo after all.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on top of the two connected sleeping bags staring up at the roof of the tent thoughtfully. Today, after two years, he had been face to face with Rukia Kuchiki, the woman that had haunted his dreams, and his conscience, for the past two years.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when his buxom girlfriend walked inside the tent. She was wearing short white shorts and a pink spaghetti tank that showed off her generous cleavage. She looked at his thoughtful face, and pouted; she walked over and sat beside him; he remained looking up at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts…" she said; Ichigo remained silent.

Orihime smiled to herself as she lifted up his shirt playfully. She ran her hands over his defined abs, then ran her lips and tongue down his stomach. She pulled down the front of his boxers; Ichigo's ears perked up, she finally got his attention.

Orihime looked him in the eyes as she kissed her way down from his navel. Her kisses were soft and feather-like, setting his body on fire. Even though Orihime could never know his heart, or his soul, she knew his body. After two years of daily fucking, the woman knew exactly what to do to get his attention.

Her lips kissed the tip of his cock, and Ichigo's hips involuntarily jerked off the floor. She gave an experimental lick to the head of his cock, and watched as his engorged member rose until it was fully erect. She licked the length of his shaft from base to tip, then held his cock with her hand as she bent head down to suck his balls. Ichigo groaned as she worked his cock with her hand while simultaneously sucking his testicles, his hips lifted off the floor and thrust against her hand.

Orihime stopped sucking his testicles and looked up to see the pre-cum glistening at the tip of his penis. She licked it off with her tongue, looking into Ichigo's eyes as she began to take the length of him in her mouth. Ichigo placed his hand on the back of her head, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, encouraging her to take more of him. Orihime complied, deep-throating him; Ichigo thrust in and out of her mouth pulling her head down towards his hips every time he thrust back inside her mouth.

There was no denying it, Orihime gave the best blow jobs; she had become an expert through the two years of practice with Ichigo. He remembered the first time she gave him head, she was shy, inexperienced. He had forced her to give him head the first time they slept together; he was drunk. She had been a virgin then, and he had pleasured himself with her mouth before he took her virginity. Orihime had developed a strong tolerance for deep-throating, and it took a lot to make her gag.

Orihime stopped sucking him, and Ichigo groaned in protest. He looked up to see a playful smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I'll give you what you want," she said as she pulled her shirt off; her large breasts bounced and puckered at the sight of him, her rosy nipples were already hardened because of her own excitement. She bent down and placed his cock between her breasts, sliding her cleavage up and down his length. Ichigo hissed, he was already so hard, the feel of her soft skin against his penis, and the sight of her large breasts bouncing up and down was getting him very turned on.

"Fuck…" he grunted.

"Are you close Kurosaki-kun?" She asked brightly, and Ichigo nodded. Orihime increased the speed with which she slid up and down his length, helping him come closer to his climax.

"No…" said Ichigo in a hoarse voice, "…inside your mouth."

Orihime nodded, and took his length back inside her mouth, sucking on him with eagerness. Her fingers came down and played with his balls, teasing the crease between the two testicles. Ichigo grabbed the back of her head with both hands, and pulled her against his cock as he thrust deeper into her mouth, her throat. He felt his body stiffen suddenly, and he thrust as deep as physically possible inside Orihime's mouth, Orihime protested a little, but Ichigo grabbed the back of her head and kept her in place. He exploded inside of her, hot ant thick, and he watched fascinated as she drank every last drop. She sucked on Ichigo's cock, milking him for cum until his hard member became tender again.

"That was delicious Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime licking the drop of semen running down the side of her mouth.

She bent down to kiss him, and once Ichigo regained his libido again, he flipped her so that she was beneath him. He removed her shorts and underwear, and spread her legs open, he took a moment to look at the woman beneath him and Orihime blushed.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

He bent down, resting his body on top of hers, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, with one of his hands he grabbed the other one, palming the breast and rolling her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she gasped as he started taking more of her breast in his mouth, though it was impossible to take the large mound in his mouth.

He stopped his ministrations on her breasts and sat on his knees. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He positioned the tip of his cock on her entrance, and insert the head, then he grabbed her hips and pulled her in, burying himself fully inside her; Orihime moaned.

He began his thrusts, starting slow. He took his time with her body, bringing his hand up to tease her clit with his thumb. Her large breasts bounced up and rolled around with every thrust, and he watched them fascinated. He looked down to where they were connected and watched as his cock slipped in and out of her, each time it came out more wet with her juices than the last time he thrust in. The lips of her pussy spread every time he thrust back in, and when he pulled out, her tight walls would remained slightly attached to him, giving him a view of how the sensitive flesh of her walls looked like.

He paid attention to all this, all the little details, and a part of him felt sad that he had never reached this level of intimacy with Rukia, they had slept together for six months before they broke up. Those six months were passionate, and because they were so passionate, so hungry to satisfy, they never took the time to explore each other's bodies carefully. With Orihime, two years had given him time to truly explore the female body. And he knew if he ever got the chance to be with Rukia again, he would love and appreciate every inch of her body slowly, to learn every inch of it.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime's cries for release awoke him from his trance. Ichigo looked at the desperate girl in front of him, and started thrusting harder into her. He grasped her hips hard, impaling her on his cock.

"Ori-Orihime…you've started taking the contraceptives right?" He asked through labored breath.

"A…argh….ohh…Kurosaki…san. No, Hime-chan hasn't started. Mmnahh!" It took Ichigo every ounce of his self-control to pull out, but he did.

"No!" Screamed Orihime panicked; she shoved his cock back insider her weeping entrance, and Ichigo hissed.

"I don't mind," she said bucking against him with her eyes closed, "I wouldn't mind having your baby Kurosaki-kun, _I _wouldn't…"

Ichigo bit his tongue as he pulled out of her again, then put as much distance between them as possible.

"Please," pleaded Orihime, she was lying on the floor with her legs opened, her opening quivering, wet and weeping for him. Ichigo had to look away from the sight to keep himself from jumping her.

"I'll be back, there's some condoms in my backpack; it's in the bus," said Ichigo, putting on his pants and leaving the tent before he regret his decision.

* * *

Ichigo walked quickly towards the bus, it was dark and he didn't have a flashlight, but he didn't mind. He needed air, he needed to breathe. This happened every time, he always felt so dirty after sleeping with Orihime. The sex was great, but after it he felt so guilty. He didn't love her, it wasn't fair for Orihime who had given up so much for him. But he couldn't bring himself to end it. Orihime was witness to the moment his heart was broken, she was there. Now that Rukia wasn't there, Ichigo couldn't stand the solitude that kept him up at night, the guilt that plagued him. He knew the moment he ended it with Orihime, he would be faced with the bitter reality of losing the woman he loved; his best friend. He was already feeling it, even though he was not alone.

Ichigo stopped suddenly, he saw a flashlight inside the bus, but what surprised him was the shadow outside of the bus. Someone was standing at the entrance of the bus; whoever it was, was watching the person inside the bus closely, the moon hit the figure by the door, and he saw the glint of a knife. Ichigo rushed towards the bus, and the person standing by the doorway left in a hurry.

He walked inside the bus, and even though he couldn't see the person too well, he knew exactly who she was. Ichigo was confused. Why was Rukia here by herself? And who the hell was spying on her? Rukia turned to look at him suddenly, shaking with fright. And she sank down on her seat with relief when she saw who he was. Rukia had obviously been very scared, to look so relieved.

"It's just you," she sighed bring a hand to her chest. Ichigo knelt in front of her and took her face in one of his hands.

"Rukia, what are you doing here by yourself?" Rukia looked around the bus a little dazed, having had almost had a panic attack, she composed herself when she remembered who she was speaking to. She picked up her back with her laptop, and stood up.

"That's none of your business Kurosaki," she said, and was about to leave, but he pulled her hand.

"No, let me take you back to your tent at least." Rukia wanted to protest, but she was honestly very frightened; she nodded. Ichigo walked with her to the tent, condoms completely forgotten.

"Ichigo, why were scratching the bus?" Asked Rukia as they neared her tent.

"I…I don't know, I guess I didn't know anyone was inside," lied Ichigo.

"But, it was you right?" She asked fearfully, Ichigo looked at her for a moment, then smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yep, sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I thought you were one of the guys.

Rukia forced a smile at him then walked towards the tent. She hesitated, then turned back towards him, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks Ichigo…for walking me."

"Anytime," said Ichigo, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. It was strange, in a good way, to speak to her in good terms again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what are your thoughts? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's another chapter. I know you guys hate me for the strong IchiHime in the beginning, but, if you read through it, (which I know most of you didn't which is okay) the "scenes" reveal how pathetic Orihime is, and how Ichigo doesn't care much for her pleasure but only his own.

* * *

"_How's the trip so far?" _

"Well, I can't complain, there are some pretty neat rocks here," said Rukia looking at her laptop screen; she was sitting on her sleeping bag talking through the web cam.

"_Some neat rocks huh? Sounds like fun."_

"Well, it's not so bad, I'll send you some pictures later, and you? What are you up to?" Asked Rukia biting a donut.

"_Studying for the final. It's not the same without you being here to hold the flashcards for me."_

"You're so sweet," she said sarcastically.

"_But frankly Rukia dearest, I miss the fuck out of you."_

"You did always have a way with words Ashido," laughed Rukia rolling her eyes.

"_Words are meaningless and forgettable darling, I'd rather show you how I feel,_" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her from the screen.

"Yes, well you can show me all you want when I get back. I have to go now, the girls are becoming suspicious that I haven't joined them for breakfast yet."

"_All right then Rukia love. Don't have too much fun with those rocks."_

"Don't worry, I won't," said Rukia blowing him a kiss, then she turned off her laptop.

"So that's where you were," said Momo standing by the curtain and looking at her with a smirk on her face, "I honestly don't see why you two won't stop beating around the bush and just make it official."

"We're fine the way we are, I don't want to jinx the relationship by making it official," said Rukia; Momo stared at Rukia some more.

"You know what? Screw you I don't need some schoolgirl with a teacher complex telling me what I should do with my personal life," said Rukia standing up and crossing her arms defiantly, they looked at each other seriously for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You're an ass Rukia."

"Oh Aizen-sama! Marry me Aizen-sama then make sweet love to me!" Screamed Rukia joking around and poking her butt out amusingly; Momo laughed and pushed her around to get her to stop.

"Rukia?" Rukia froze suddenly as Renji stood by the curtain, watching them awkwardly, "yeah…I'm not even gonna ask. Anyway, everyone's outside having breakfast, maybe we should do the same?" Said Renji, then walked away. Rukia and Momo looked at each other for a moment then laughed again.

* * *

Ichigo yawned, he had hardly a wink of sleep last night, and the reason had nothing to do with his bosomy girlfriend. Every time he managed to close his eyes and sleep, he had nightmares, horrible, bloody nightmares. The nightmares included everyone in the geology class, and the hills, there was something strange about the hills, they were bleeding, oozing blood from the mouths of the caves. There was screaming, and he remembered running towards the hills, but the more he ran the farther they became. When he stopped, the hills drew closer to him, very suddenly, so quickly that he found himself standing at the edge of a cliff and almost falling. Beneath the cliff, were the butchered bodies of his classmates, their bodies hacked beyond recognition.

"Kurosaki-kun? Aren't you going to eat?" The high-pitched voice of Orihime disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Oh, umm, yeah," said Ichigo; he looked around and found that they were sitting by a table; their other classmates were also there, sitting by different tables set up next to Aizen-sama's tent, where breakfast was being served.

"I don't blame him Orihime, it's way too early in the morning," yawned Rangiku who was sitting in front of them, next to her boyfriend Hisagi, who was also an avid soccer player.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep last night sweetie," said Hisagi with a smirk as he gave Rangiku a peck on the lips.

"Well, you know it's always welcomed baby," smiled Rangiku pulling Hisagi in for another kiss; Ichigo turned away a bit uncomfortably when his two friends started to French.

"Kurosaki-kun…" whispered Orihime taking his hand in hers and lowering it to her thigh and up her skirt. Ichigo wanted to pull it away, but he knew he owed her one, considering that he left her hot and bothered last night without giving her completion.

He looked away a little bored when Orihime covered her mouth, trying to be discreet about what Ichigo's hand was doing to her under the table. Ichigo's bored eyes were staring at Aizen-sama's tent, where Ichimaru was serving breakfast; his eyes widened when he saw Rukia get in line with Momo Hinamori, but what really surprised him, was seeing who was behind them, his sister…with Kenpachi.

* * *

"Morning Kuchiki-san, I must say it's a pleasure waking up to see your face in the morning," said Gin with that creepy grin of his.

"Thanks, Ichimaru-sama," said Rukia extending her plate for Gin to put pancakes on it.

"You can call me Gin," said Gin placing the pancakes on her plate, "would you like…strawberries and cream on that?"

"Syrup is fine."

"Maybe you'd prefer-"

"Yuzu? What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo's voice interrupted Gin; Rukia turned to look at Ichigo annoyed.

"I'm here with Zaraki," said Yuzu wrapping an arm protectively around Kenpachi's arm.

"Who the hell let you come?"

"No one, I'm an adult, I don't need anyone's permission, and certainly not yours!"

"An adult? What the hell are you talking about? You just turned eighteen, you don't know what the fuck you're doing," said Ichigo glaring daggers at Kenpachi.

Rukia was surprised that Kenpachi was just standing there allowing Ichigo to throw insults at them. Kenpachi was normally such a vicious man; he never tolerated any disrespect. It was odd to see the big scary Kenpachi at a loss for words.

"Ichigo, please, can you just…drop it?" Whispered Kenpachi looking around at the group of people staring at them.

"You bring my sister to some camping trip where it's easier for you to screw her and you expect me to tolerate it?" Said Ichigo, to his credit, this time in a much lower voice.

"Ichigo, you know your sister is not that kind of woman."

"Come on, you just want to lead her on with a couple of words and get into her-"

"I don't know the kind of women you're around, but I assure you Kurosaki, your sister is not as easy as them," said Kenpachi, this time taking a step towards Ichigo menacingly.

At this point, Rukia felt it necessary for her to interfere, considering that Yuzu was on the verge of crying. She stood in between the two of them and turned to face Ichigo, putting her hands on his chest to push him away.

"That's enough, this needs to stop," said Rukia looking at him seriously in the eyes. Ichigo had to tilt his face down to look at Rukia's face, since she was so much shorter than him. His amber eyes were intense; Rukia could see a mixture of emotions in them, he was angry, and he also looked very confused, his eyes on Rukia almost painful…pleading.

"Rukia…stay out of this, this is none of your business."

"It became my business when you decided to make it such a public display," she said, meeting his stubbornness with her own.

"Yuzu is my sister; it is my duty to protect her."

"You don't need to protect anyone Ichigo, your sister is fine, she slept in my tent last night," said Rukia; she noticed Ichigo looked a little more relieved, but tried to show that he wasn't.

"She should have come to me, she could have stayed in my tent-"

"And what? Watch you do the dirty with your girlfriend?" She said, her voice dripping with bitterness.

"Rukia I-"

"Kurosaki-kun? Is something wrong?" Asked Orihime sauntering over to them, upon spotting Rukia she immediately intertwined her arm with Ichigo's. Ichigo looked at Rukia for a long time, his look fierce, then he turned to look back at Orihime.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Ichigo, and he turned to leave.

Rukia was about to turn around and speak with the others, but Ichigo came behind her and grabbed her arm. His lips were close to her ear, exhaling air, and sending shivers down her spine.

"Listen here Kuchiki, you stay out of this. You hear? Stop encouraging her. You lost your sister privileges a long time ago, now do me a favor and stay the fuck out of our lives," he whispered in her ear, then finally left.

Rukia was stunned, too stunned to react or say anything back to him. She remained silent, unmoving, as Yuzu looked at her with a worried look on her face. She didn't move until Momo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," said Rukia smiling at her.

"Don't listen to my brother, he's an asshole," smiled Yuzu at Rukia with an apologetic look on her face.

"Yeah I know, it's fine really," said Rukia; she, Momo, Yuzu and Kenpachi left for a table.

As Rukia sat there, cutting up her pancake, she couldn't help but think back to the lie she had just told Yuzu. It wasn't fine, it wasn't okay. Ichigo's words had sunk deep. It had never been clear to her how much Ichigo truly resented her. Two years seemed like a long time, but apparently not a long enough time to heal Ichigo's wounds…or her own.

* * *

As they walked towards the caves Rukia felt a lot better. She had time to cool off, and as she and Momo went over what they would do today she began to grow very excited. She hiked up towards the hills with Momo, Ishida, and Keigo. They made their way inside the caves and Rukia was in complete awe. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside; everything appeared surreal, like a backdrop from a sci-fi movie. There were openings at the top of the caves, and rays of sunlight illuminated the cave, making everything glow. Rukia immediately took out a camera, taking pictures with enthusiasm.

"Wow, this is really cool," said Momo looking around in awe.

"It's like we're not even in earth anymore," said Keigo.

"We should start taking some samples," said Ishida taking off his backpack to take out the different instruments.

"Aren't you gonna wait for us?" Came a voice from behind them; Rukia's back stiffened.

"Kurosaki?" Said Ishida with distaste; Rukia's fears were confirmed when she turned around and she saw Ichigo approaching them with Orihime.

"Yeah, it's me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in our group Momo?" Whispered Rukia to Momo.

"I didn't know," said Momo just as surprised as Rukia.

"So, Ishida, what do we have to do?" Asked Ichigo walking past Rukia without looking at her.

"First and foremost, we need to get different rock samples to test them for various chemicals and levels of radiation," said Ishida taking out a bag of latex gloves and giving everyone a pair, "this place used to be a test site; it's been declared safe for the last decade, but it's best to be safe than sorry."

They all grabbed different zipper bags and tongs to collect the samples. Rukia made sure to stay as far away as possible from Ichigo and succeeded, but to her displeasure, Inoue followed her. Rukia tried avoiding her gaze, but Inoue kept on staring at her.

"So how have you been doing Kuchiki-san? Liking the trip so far?" Asked Orihime with a smile on her face. Rukia looked over at Orihime, glaring at her. Was this girl that clueless? Did she have no shame? Talking to her after what happened?

"Yes, everything's just peachy," said Rukia annoyed, trying to stay away from her.

"I'm happy to see you Kuchiki-san, I really am," said Orihime; it irked Rukia that Inoue looked genuinely honest.

"That's nice," said Rukia walking away from her to gather soil samples from another part of the cave.

"Kurosaki-kun looks happy to see you too. We both missed you very much," said Orihime. Rukia looked at her with a look of outrage on her face.

"You've missed me? You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Why not Kuchiki-san? You were one of my best friends, it saddens me to see you hate me so much."

Rukia's mouth was hanging open with outrage. Was this really happening? Was Orihime Inoue telling her that she expected them to remain friends after what happened? What kind of girl did she take her for? Was she just supposed to accept the fact that one of her closest friends had slept with her boyfriend of four years? Did she honestly expect her to shake hands and make up after that?

"Look Inoue, I don't want to talk to you, hear from you, or ever have the displeasure of seeing you again. Do you understand that? I've been extremely tolerant to this point, greeting you properly as people should, but asking me to be your friend is too much," said Rukia looking at her fiercely, her voice strained, looking for the right words to say.

"Kuchiki-san…" said Orihime sadly, her eyes becoming watery.

"I know you're mad about what happened with Kurosaki-kun, but I thought you'd be happy for me," said Orihime sobbing, then she closed the distance between them and whispered to her, "you know what I've gone through. At least you had people that loved you…Kurosaki-kun loved you with all his heart. I had nobody! No one ever cared for me, not even my parents…you know my history," said Orihime.

"That is unfortunate Inoue, but it was very selfish of you to take someone else's happiness to satisfy your own."

"Either way," said Orihime wiping away her tears, "it wasn't completely my fault, Kurosaki-kun was the one that came to me, he needed to be comforted after what you did to him. It's not my fault that he left you. It's your own fault you-you killer!" said Orihime; with that she left Rukia alone and joined Ichigo.

Rukia's shoulders sagged forward once Orihime left. Why did fate hate her so much? Why was she here anyway? Why did she come knowing that Orihime was in the same class as Momo? She could be back in her apartment, studying for the final with Ashido, having fun going over the nation's foreign aid budget and discussing the unfairness of how it was distributed to nations. They could be discussing Boer, Yom Kippur, the Jundullah…ah and Indonesia…but no, she was here, in a stuffy canyon, picking rocks with the last two people in the world she would want to cross paths with.

"Rukia. You okay?" Asked Momo as she came up next to her. Rukia turned to look at her best friend, it seemed she had been asking her that a lot lately.

"Yeah, just can't wait to go home," she sighed, " hey, I wonder where Renji went, I thought he'd be in our group honestly," said Rukia.

"I don't know, he disappeared after breakfast," said Momo.

"How strange."

* * *

"Aizen-sama, really, I don't see why you wouldn't allow me to stay with Rukia," said Renji, he Aizen, and Gin were walking through the caved of Hueco Mundo.

"Don't be offended Abarai-sama, but you are no longer a student; I thought it a bit inappropriate for you to be mingling with the other students," said Aizen.

"Perhaps, but what's a year?" said Renji laughing; Aizen and Gin came to a halt behind him, and Renji stopped as well, turning to look at them confused.

"Aizen-sama?"

"We know Abarai." Renji's eyes widened at hearing them.

"We know why you're here…we know about Kuchiki-san's brother," said Aizen, looking at him a mused, "did you really think we would not know?"

"So you caught me eh? Maybe you can save both of us time and turn yourself in quick-" Renji was caught off guard when he felt an arm wrap itself around his neck from behind.

* * *

A scream interrupted the others from what they were doing. There were further screams, grunts, and then gunshots. Rukia immediately recognized who the screams belonged to and rushed towards the noise.

"Rukia, it's not safe," said Ichigo grabbing her by the arms to keep her from leaving.

"That's Renji Ichigo! Something's happening to Renji!" Screamed Rukia trying to break free of his hold, but he held on to her tighter.

"It could be dangerous!" Said Ichigo shaking her a little and turning her to look at him.

Everyone was shocked suddenly, when the lamps that had been put up by professor Aizen all went out. There were several more screams around the caves, and the group of six huddled together.

"What do you think's going on Ishida?" Asked Ichigo in a whisper.

"I don't know," said Ishida, "but we need to get out, now, somebody, give me a flashlight."

Momo took out a flashlight and handed it to Ishida. Ishida quickly grabbed the flashlight and pointed it to the ground. Ishida looked around the floor like a madman, and he seemed to grow more anxious by the minute.

"What's going on?" Asked Rukia growing exasperated.

"The cord…I tied a cord to the strap of my belt to keep track of where we are," said Ishida looking down at his waist; there was a piece of string hanging there, but it only came down to his knee.

"This…this what cut, somebody cut this," said Ishida looking at the end of the string, "it's too precise."

"I swear whoever the hell is doing this it's not fucking funny," said Ichigo taking out his own flashlight.

"I don't wanna die," said Keigo holding on to one of Momo's arms; Momo rolled her eyes at him.

"No one will die, we just need to find out way out of here," said Rukia.

"But, we don't know what's going on out there, you heard the screams, the gunshots," said Orihime holding on to Ichigo frightened.

"She's right Orihime, it's worse if we stay here to find out."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, I say we wait here to see if the lights come back," said Orihime stubbornly.

"Maybe she's right Rukia, we should wait a little longer before drifting of to other parts of the cave," said Momo.

"Well, you guys can stay if you want. I'm going to go find an exit, and find Renji," said Rukia taking out a flashlight.

"Wait, I'll go with you," said Ichigo, "you can't go by yourself. Ishida, Keigo, you guys stay to watch over the girls."

"Okay," mumbled Keigo as he cowered behind Momo.

"You don't have to come Kurosaki, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," said Rukia.

"Don't argue with me this once Rukia, this is a matter of survival, and we both know your sense of direction sucks," said Ichigo walking ahead of her; Rukia huffed angrily to herself as she followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: God I have been MIA for the longest, and I apologize. I have been having the longest writer's block in the history of psychegloom. I just haven't been feeling inspired, not only when it comes to fanfiction, my other works as well...anyway, this one is super short. I wanted to add more to it, but I estimated another day or two to get to the next point where I felt comfortable ending it^^ considering it took me so long to write just this one.

Anyway, I hope it's to your liking, and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Argh! Mother fu-"

"Are you done back there? Because we really should get moving," said Rukia. She and Ichigo were still wandering the cave. They had no idea where they were, where they were going, or how to get back to where they originally were. At some point they started to go in circles; Rukia knew this because Ichigo had hit his toe twice on the very same rock.

"I bet you're really enjoying this aren't you midget?" Growled Ichigo as he sat on the floor and took off his boot to inspect the damage on his toe.

Rukia sighed to herself exasperated and walked over to him. She kneeled next to him and helped him hold the flashlight. She was surprised to see that his toe was actually bleeding, maybe his whining wasn't completely unjustified. She watched as Ichigo took out some clean white bandages from his backpack and wrapped them around his bleeding toe.

"What the hell is that rock made of anyway. Your skin's as tough as a crocodile's, and as ugly…"

"Thanks," said Ichigo as he put his boot back on.

They both sat in silence for a moment. Ichigo turned to look at Rukia and noticed the worried and desperate expression on her face. When she noticed him staring she turned her head away, avoiding looking at him longer than necessary.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm just so frustrated. We've been walking around for hours and nothing. Don't you find it strange that we haven't run into anybody? I mean, by now we should have at least bumped into another group," sighed Rukia, "what the hell is going on here anyway?"

"You know what scares me more?" Said Ichigo looking around the cave suspiciously.

"What?"

"The silence."

"You're right," said Rukia suddenly looking around the cave concerned. Earlier, when they started their cave exploration, there were a couple of noises here and there. The sound of people moving, whispers, and people talking, though it wasn't clear from which direction. Slowly though, the noises started to fade, and now it was completely silent.

"Do you think something happened to them?" She asked.

"I don't know. But my priority right now is finding Yuzu," said Ichigo picking up one of the little rocks on the ground and throwing it across the cave.

"Well, she's with Kenpachi, I'm sure she's safe with him."

"Well if the bastard is good for anything it must be that…protecting her," said Ichigo clenching his fist, "if anything happens to her, I will never forgive him."

"Stop being such a baby, I'm sure Yuzu will be fine, come on, we need to get going and find her and Renji," said Rukia standing up and extending her hand to him, in an offer to help him up. Ichigo refused her hand and got up on his own, walking ahead of her; Rukia sighed.

"Try watching out for that rock next time!"

* * *

Her head was pounding, her vision blurry, and she could vaguely register that she was lying on dirt and rock. Yuzu turned so that she was lying on her back, and she opened her eyes. Her sight was out of focus; she had to blink several times to focus it again; when she did, she found herself looking up at jagged rocks above, the light was coming from a lamp on the other side of the cave casting shadows on the rocks and making them look menacing. She sat up slowly, holding her head in the process, since it felt like it would fall apart any second if she didn't hold it.

Once she was sitting up, she removed her hand and looked down at it; there was blood there. A grunt from the other side of the cave startled her. And she whipped her head quickly to look at the source. There was a man sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, his face was tilted down so she couldn't see his face. His long red hair cascaded down past his shoulders, and he was holding his arm in pain.

"Renji."

"What?" Asked Yuzu confused.

"My name is Renji," said the man looking up. He was beautiful, though by no means in a conventional way. He had pitch black eyes and various tribal tattoos on his face, he had very symmetrical features, and a soft pair of round lips that didn't quite seem to match the rest of his sharp features. His eyes though intense, seemed kind enough, and Yuzu walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"I'm Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki. Do you know what happened?"

"I…" said Renji, but he drifted of, looking unsure all of a sudden.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"I think it's broken," said Renji scrunching his eyebrows; Yuzu could tell he was trying to block out the pain, "I'm sorry, but…I can't remember anything. I remember everything else…except how and why I'm here."

"Don't worry about that right now," said Yuzu helping him lean back on the wall and carefully prodding his arm to detect where it was broken; when she found the spot she took off her sweater and ripped it.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll need a sling to keep your arm from moving until we can get medical help," said Yuzu; Renji looked at her confused.

"My dad owns a clinic; my brother and I are going to be doctors too, I guess it runs in the family," explained Yuzu as she helped his arm into the sling.

"Thank you, I think we're far from finding any medical help though," said Renji looking around the cave.

"We'll do what we can for now okay?" Smiled Yuzu taking a first-aid kit from her bag.

"Yeah," said Renji looking a little dazed as he tried to sit up a little bit more straight, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Your brother is Ichigo Kurosaki, don't tell me you're that little girl I remember from the martial arts tournaments."

"Martial arts tournaments?"

"Yeah, I'm a friend of Rukia's; I went with her and Ichigo to a couple of his little sister's martial arts tournaments."

"Oh no, you must be thinking about Karin, she's my twin. No, I'm not into that stuff, I don't think we met before today actually," said Yuzu.

Yuzu stopped in her tracks when a noise came from the other side of the door. It was unclear at first, but it came close and closer, until she was finally able to distinguish it as a song. It was a slow song, very soft with a somewhat seductive edge to it.

…_On candy stripe legs, the spider man comes_

_Softly through the shadow of the evening sun…_

_Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead…_

_Looking for the victim shivering in bed…_

_Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and suddenly!_

_A movement in the corner of the room!_

_And there is nothing I can do when I realize with fright…_

_That the spider man is having me for dinner tonight!_

Both Renji and Yuzu remained very still as they watched a man dressed all in white walk inside the cave carrying a heavy suitcase and a boom box. The man with pink hair completely ignored their presence as he set up. He opened his briefcase and took out several medical instruments and others that Yuzu did not recognize but whose sharpness and complexity terrified her. Once he had everything prepared he sat on the chair next to the table and closed his eyes, swaying his head as he sang along to the song.

"_And softer than shadows and quicker than flies, his arms are all around me and his tongue in my eyes, 'be still be quiet now my precious boy don't struggle like that or I'll only love you more. For it is much too late to get away or turn on the light, the spider man is having you for dinner tonight_!" He opened his eyes and they rested on Renji, then slowly drifted over to Yuzu. He smiled to himself and stood up, approaching the two; when he got closer Renji and Yuzu flinched back.

"Well you look positively frightened my dears."

"Who are you?" Asked Renji, already considering him a threat.

"My name is Szayel Aporro, and I am here to check your health," said Aporro slipping some gloves on as he kneeled next to them. "Nice to meet you, and your names are?"

"I'm Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki," said Yuzu shaking his hand smiling.

"Why you are positively charming my dear. And you?" Asked Aporro turning to look at Renji; Renji ignored his question and glared at him.

"He's Renji, Renji Abarai; I'm okay, he's the one that's hurt."

"Hmn, I see, a broken arm. I will have to take care of that in my lab; you will need to accompany me there," said Aporro standing up.

Yuzu helped Renji up, but when she pulled him towards Aporro's direction Renji pulled back. Yuzu looked at him confused, but Renji wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Aporro with a strong distrust.

"Before we follow you anywhere, don't you think you should tell us where we are and what we're doing here?"

"Well you're being awfully ungrateful. Here I am trying to help you and you begin to interrogate me."

"Renji, he's just trying to help," whispered Yuzu to him.

"Yes, and I appreciate your help, but don't we deserve to know how we got lost and in this state to begin with?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you see, this will not work out for me, you being all…curious and what not. For now Mr. Abarai, it would be better for you not to ask questions. Enjoy this moment of ignorance, because when you become aware of your situation you will wish to be blissfully unaware again."

"Like hell! You tell me what the fuck is going on here right now!" Renji was furious as he tried to attack Aporro, but Yuzu held him back.

"Renji, please," said Yuzu; then she turned to look at Aporro again, "My friend does have a point Mr. Aporro, we deserve to know what's going on here, even if only a little."

"Well, if you insist, although I can't say I enjoy frightening you. You see, the rest of my comrades believe that flesh tastes best when the animal has been thoroughly frightened and pained. I however, find the flesh is sweetest when the animal's last moments are filled with relaxation, the flesh tends to be more tender and…melts in your mouth. I guess it is a matter of preference though, some like to use the teeth and work their way through the tenseness."

"W-what the fuck are you talking about!" The horror in Renji's eyes grew as he began to come into realization. He held his head at the incoming headache.

"Starting to remember now Mr. Abarai? What you, an FBI agent, would be doing in the caves of a former nuclear test site?"

"Renji, what is he talking about?" Asked Yuzu growing frightened.

"Yuzu, I'll hold him back, and you run okay? Find your brother."

"Renji, you're hurt and-"

"Do as I say!" Screamed Renji as he ran toward Aporro to tackle him down, but before he got to him the lights in the cave went out again. Renji stayed very still; the only noises in the cave were his heavy breathing and Yuzu's gasps. Then he felt something touch his neck and a tongue run itself down the shell of his ear, before he heard the whispers.

"You've been very bad Mr. Abarai, and now…the spider man will have you for dinner tonight…"


End file.
